


Do the Dew

by 796116311389



Category: That One Particular Blade Of Grass In My Front Lawn, that particular blade of grass in my front lawn
Genre: Mountain Dew, Other, Porn, Smut, This is probably my most favourite thing ive ever written, but not the soda, lots of dew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time when that particular blade of grass in my front yard got it on with that other blade of grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Dew

**Author's Note:**

> It's all porn. I'm not even kidding.

That one particular blade of grass. There was no other blade quite as green as this blade. It's long lean form, smooth, and pleasing to the eye. It shone like an emerald in the crown of the Queen of England. There was no other blade of grass that could compare to the sheer brilliance of green that eminated from this particular blade of grass.

As the morning sun rose over the nearby hills, the air warmed, and the cool air began to condense into swollen drops upon the broad expanse of the blade of grass. This is what drew the attention of the other blade of grass. The other blade looked on in longing at this particular blade of grass. It watched as this particular blade of grass taunted it with the slow sensous trailing of water down it's back and into it's sheath, before being sucked geedily into the warm earth beneath them to be absorbed into an adventitious root.

The other blade of grass felt the pangs of desire and felt a swelling of morning dew in it's own sheath. Overcome with leafy arousal it leaned toward that particular blade of grass as if it were the sun.

Gently the other blade of grass nudged its head against that particular blade of grass. It let a small sigh and the particular blade of grass acknowledged it prescence and began to gently sway in tandem with that other blade of grass. 

It wasn't enough though, for that other blade, it needed more, it needed to feel it's lover all over. It speed up it's swaying and began to entwine itself with that particular blades smooth stalk.

Together under the morning sun. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Their motions began to quicken. They were close. 

The quivered in the morning air, their green leaves indistinguishable from one another. They were one in body. In passion. In love.

Then suddenly with blinding pleaure they reached their climax, each expelling an impressive cloud of pollen into the air.

Languidly, they separated slowly, neither desiring to leave the other's embrace. 

The other blade of grass watched that particular blade in awe that it had finally been allowed to realize such passion. A romance that could only come once in a lifetime. 

Together, they faced the sun, but knew there was no greater heat, than the heat they had for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed great! If not gtfo of my fandom. Jk. THIS HAS BEEN A MESSAGE OF FREE FANDOM LOVING.


End file.
